Kid Icarus: Human Uprising
by Mrgamerandwatcher
Summary: After 25 years Medusa has been reborn and seeks to destroy mankind while trying to take revenge on Pit and Palutena. Upon learning of this, Palutena has recalled her most loyal servant and her new servant a human named Luke second in command of the Palutena army to stop Medusa and her Underworld Army, and restore peace to Skyworld once more.
1. Tutorial

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this only my oc so get off my ass!**

 **Tutorial**

Getting Started-

"I'll help you get prepared for the battles ahead pit." Palutena said.

"I'll help as well to explain things that Lady Palutena can not." Luke said.

"Thanks! i'm honored to be at your service, Lady Palutena." Pit said. "And i'm thankful for your advise Luke but before we get started, there's something i've been meaning to ask.".

"And what's that?" Palutena asked.

"Who is this Icarus character this game is named after?" Pit asked. "Can i meet him?".

"Um… actually no let's not worry about that worry about that." Palutena said.

"Why not?" Pit asked "what happened to Icarus?".

"He's a non important game character so let's keep focusing on you pit." Luke said. "besides it would have been weird calling the game Kid Pit now woulden it?"

"yeah it would actually." Palutena said, giggling at the thought of Pit's name being a videogame title.

"Not cool man." Pit said sulking.

* * *

Three Basic Controls-

"This game has three basic control." Palutena said. "Move with the circle pad, shoot with the L button, and aim with the touch screen and that's it.".

"Move!, shoot! and aim?" Pit said getting confused, "how do i do that?".

"You aim your weapon by using the touch screen to target enemies." Luke explained. "get them lined up in your reticle then press the L button to shoot!".

Those are the basics i'll go into more detail later." Palutena said.

* * *

Flow of Battle-

"Our goal is to stop Medusa and the Underworld army." Palutena said.

Ah, geez she was huge pain 25 years ago." Pit complained. "And that was only in two dimensions."

'Glad i wasn't born when she attacked.' Luke thought.

"Even so we can't ignore those who threaten the earth and the heavens." Palutena said. "We are here in skyworld."

"But the Underworld Army is wreaking havoc on earth!" Pit said.

"Don't worry Pit cuz Lady Palutena can create gates to take us near the target." Luke said. "However flying is a bit of a problem for you and me.".

"I know i know we can't fly don't remind me." Pit said.

"Oh need to get upset you see i'll be granting you the power of flight." Palutena said.

"Uh what's that?" Pit asked.

"It'll keep you airborne although only for about five minutes at a time." Palutena said. "I also have something that will help you out to Luke."

"Oh and what would that be my lady?" Luke asked.

"I be granting you my little human some Talarias to help fly around with the power of flight." Palutena said.

"Wow that very helpful thank you for Lady Palutena." Luke said.

"Thats amazing!" Pit said.

"Exceed five minutes and your wings and feet will catch fire and burn off." Palutena said.

"That's not amazing." Pit said in disappointment.

"Somehow that gave me an awful image of my feet looking like roast beef." Luke said, looking scarred.

"To keep this from happening i control your flight path." Palutena said.

"Fine by me." Pit said. "That lets me focus on attacking and dodging!".

"When the power of flight runs out you'll have to fight on foot." Palutena said. "While on the ground your jobs are to seek out the boss defeat it.".

"Can you just fly us over to the boss?" Pit asked.

"Sure if you don't mind your wings and feet on fire." Palutena said.

"I mind." Pit said.

"Same here cuz i need my feet to ya know." Luke said, glaring at pit.

"Also as you make your way forward wipe out as many enemies as you can." Palutena said.

* * *

Air Battles-

"Each of your mission begin with an air battle." Palutena said.

"Knowing that my enemies can fly and i can't hurts even more than their attacks." Pit said.

"Moving right along." Palutena said.

"Like a flying thing does." Pit said,in annoyances

"Oh Pit quit being such a woman i'm the one who mainly can't fly and you don't hear me whining about it." Luke said.

"OK fine i'm sorry." Pit apologized.

"Anyways you use the same three controls in the air moving shooting and aiming." Palutena said.

"Move with the circle pad." Pit said. "And aim the reticle using the touch screen.".

"You move and aim at the same time what do you think?" Palutena asked. "Can ya'll handle it?".

"Of course we can handle it." Pit said pridefully.

"Anyway try using the circle pad to glide around in a loop." Palutena said. "Moving even a little makes you harder to hit."

* * *

Land Battles-

"Let's talk land battles Pit." Palutena said.

"Uh this area looks like a dead end." Pit said.

"Try facing left." Palutena said. "To do this you slide the stylus to the left on the touch screen."

"Whoa." Pit said surprised

"You can also use the touch screen to spin your view around." Palutena said.

"So i can quickly change the way i'm facing by flicking the stylus." Pit said.

"And you can tap the touch screen to stop." Palutena said.

"Huh it's like spinning a globe and stopping it with your finger!" Pit said.

"To boil it down flick the touch screen to change the direction you're facing." Palutena said.

"And then i can slide the circle pad forward to move in that direction." Pit said.

"Right speaking of moving you know how to dash don't you?" Palutena asked.

"Nope." Pit answered quickly.

"Quickly flick the circle pad in direction to dash that way." Palutena explained. " hold it to run .".

"That move feels so familiar." Pit said.

"Wasn't it in that Nintendo crossover fighting game?" Luke asked.

"I think they used it in that one series Super Bash Sisters."

"You mean Super Smash Bros.?" Pit said correcting her

"Uh i don't think it was that." Palutena said.

"It's definitely that." Pit retorted.

"Actually i have to agree with pit it's total that." Luke said.

"You're taking pit's side now just whose side are you really on?" Palutena asked.

"I'm only on the side that make sense so it could be either of you," Luke said.

"Anyways you'll get winded if you run for too long so mind your stamina." Palutena said.

"Guess i can't just run past all the enemies." Pit said. "Darn you balance gameplay.".

* * *

Ranged and Melee Attacks-

"You can perform almost all of your attack using the L button." Palutena said.

"That's easy enough." Pit said.

"Yes but there are many different ways to attack." Palutena said. "first let's talk ranged attacks.".

"I'm listening." Pit said.

"You have two general types of ranged attacks charged shots and continuous fire." Palutena said. "Hold down the L button for continuous fire."

"Yes! I don't have to press it over and over!" Pit said happily.

"If you don't shoot for a while your reticle will change shape." Palutena said. "When that happens you can press L button for a charged shot.".

"They're accurate and pack a punch!" Pit said.

"Now combine charged shots and continuous fire with forward side and backward dashes." Palutena said.

"Whoa that's a lot of possible ranged attacks!" Pit said.

"Eight different ranged attacks to be precise." Palutena said.

"No way!" Pit said.

"Way." Luke said.

"The punishing force of the forward-dash charged shot!" Palutena said. "The evasive power of the side-dash charged shot, The unique strike of the backward-dash charged shot!".

"I think i need a strategy guide." Pit said.

"Don't worry Pit you'll easily get use to them." Luke said.

"Also when you get close to an enemy press the L button for melee attack." Palutena said.

"Close in on it and strike!" Pit said.

"When using melee attacks try tapping the L button repeatedly." Palutena said. "This will let you perform melee combos.".

"Prepare for a beat down baddies!" Pit shouts.

"My aren't we manly?" Palutena teased.

"Hey thanks!" Pit said.

"Oh and don't forget melee dash attacks they're also quite powerful." Palutena said.

* * *

Dodging-

"Pit remember the best defense is not getting hit at all." Palutena said.

"Agreed if i take too much damage "I'm finished." Pit said.

"That why you need to learn how to dodge Pit." Luke said.

"A good basic strategy is to move left and right while facing enemies." Palutena said.

"I see it helps me avoid direct attacks." Pit said.

"But the best way to avoid attacks is to dodge." Palutena said. "When an enemy's attack gets close quickly flick the Circle pad to dash!".

"Ooh smooth!" Pit said.

"You can wait until just the last second and then dash out of harm's way!" Palutena said. "That said you'll want to use your dodges strategically.".

"What do you mean?" Pit asked.

"Dodging repeatedly without taking any breaks makes it harder for you to dodge Pit." Luke said.

"While we're at it let's talk about some other techniques." Palutena said. "Do a dash-around by keeping the reticle fixed on an enemy and dashing left or right.".

"Then i can attack from behind!" Pit said.

"In air battles if you don't shoot for a bit you'll enter a gliding stance." Palutena said.

"It's harder to me and I'm building up charged shots!" Pit said.

"If you flick the Circle pad left to right or vice versa you'll spin and dodge easily." Luke said.

"So i'll lure homing shots at me one way then fake 'em out and zoom the other way!"

* * *

Powers-

"Remember guys you won't be fighting alone out there."

"You're going to send me a machine-gun-robot girlfriend?" Pit asked in hopes for that.

"Get a life you chucklehead." Luke said.

"No i'll be guiding you both on your journey." Palutena said.

"That's manager speak for "Fighting alone"." Pit said annoyed.

"Anyways let me explain powers to you." Palutena said.

"Sounds wicked!" Pit said.

"You'll notice icons like these in the lower left corner of the Touch Screen." Palutena said.

"Ok." Pit said.

"You can use these in battle for different effects just tap the icon with the stylus."

"Cool now that's power!" Pit said.

"And power like that is very useful." Luke said.

"I've created a wide array of powers for you both." Palutena said.

"How do i know which ones to use?" Pit asked.

"You can equip powers when prepping for battles so try out different configurations." Palutena said. "However you'll have to take into account a power piece's size shape.".

"Powers pieces huh cool looks like all that Dr. Mario is about to pay off!" Pit said.

"Arrange the power pieces as you like then tap autofill and i'll fill in the gaps for you." Palutena said. "Once you're in a level you can select and use powers with the +Control Pad.".

"So i'll press left or right on the +Control Pad to choose a power and down to use it!" Pit said.

* * *

Intensity-

"Whenever you defeat enemies you receive hearts." Palutena said.

"Then i can redeem the hearts with you for weapons right?" Pit asked. "Hey i guess hearts are a lot like money.".

"Well they both make the world go round." Palutena said.

"I thought that was love." Pit said.

"Only if you're in a romantic relationship Pit." Luke explained.

"Anyways you're probably wondering how you can get even more hearts." Palutena said.

"Oh my gosh that's exactly what i was wondering!" Pit said.

"And you want me to tell you." Palutena said.

"Two for two!" Pit said.

"Before a battle add hearts to the Fiend's Cauldron to increase the battle's intensity." Palutena said. "Of course this will make enemies much harder to handle."

"I don't get it why would i spend hearts to make battles harder?" Pit asked in confusion.

"Because the bigger the intensity the bigger the reward." Luke said. "And you can't get much hearts alway being safe.".

"Thats a good life lesson too!" Pit said.

"The higher you raise the intensity the more hearts you can earn." Palutena said. "And that's not all you'll also earn better weapons on higher intensities.".

"What a dilemma!." Pit said.

"But if you're defeated hearts will spill out from the Fiend's Cauldron." Palutena said. "You'll lose those hearts forever although the intensity will lower a bit.".

"Oh i see so i should try to strike a balance." Pit said.

"The more hearts left in the cauldron the stronger the weapons you acquired will be." Palutena said.

"So to get stronger weapons i have to bet more hearts and avoid spilling them!" Pit said.

"Of course you can always lower a chapter's intensity if you're having trouble." Palutena said. "Just keep in mind that also costs hearts."

"The roads to riches is paved with careful choices." Pit said.

"So is the road to stronger weapons Challenge yourself but don't overdo it." Palutena said.

* * *

Weapon-

"There are nine different types of weapons you can use." Palutena said.

"When you say types you mean like blades and staffs right?" Pit asked.

"Yes Pit but even with given type there's a huge variety of weapons." Luke said.

"So many ways to beat down enemies it's… it's beautiful." Pit said, shedding a tear.

"By the way two versions of the same weapon will often have different properties." Luke said.

"How is that possible?" Pit asked.

"One example two First Blades could each have different weapons modifiers." Luke said.

"So every weapon can be completely unique!" Pit said. "But what do i have to do to get stronger versions of weapons?"

"Well the first way is obvious meaning play on harder difficulties." Luke said. "The second is weapon fusion.".

"That sounds cool." Pit said in awe.

"That's where i come in with every enemy boss we defeat i gather what remained of them." Luke said. "And make a prayer to a god to forge a new type of weapon from either my lady or another god she knowns.".

"Wait who's this other god?" Pit asked.

"You'll meet him later in our adventure Pit." Luke said.

"Lady palutena can't you tell me who he is?" Pit asked in hopes of knowing who this god is.

"Sorry Pit that's a secret." Palutena said in a teasing tone.

"Awe man." Pit groaned.

"Anyway weapon fusion combines two weapons to create a completely different weapon." Luke said. "Some of the old modifiers will transfer to the new one.".

"There are also the weapon gems can receive from StreetPass." Palutena said. "You can fuse these as well.".

"Using StreetPass to get weapons gems sounds pretty sweet to me!". Pit said.

"You can even convert unwanted weapons and gems into hearts." Luke said. "And you can also buy weapons from Lady palutena the more you spend the better the weapon.".

"I'd better start saving hearts now huh?" Pit said.

"That would be wise Pit." Luke said.

* * *

Control Styles-

"There are a variety of control styles so choose the one that suits you best." Palutena said. "One control scheme for example doesn't use the Touch Screen at all.".

"Wait a second… how does that work?" Pit asked.

"If you tap the R button you can swing the camera behind you." Palutena said. "Slide the Circle Pad while holding down the R button to move the reticle.".

"That sounds like it takes dexterity." Pit said.

"You can also go into Options and further customize your controls." Palutena said. "From here you can invert vertical controls and change what individual buttons do.".

"You can even set controls for left-handed play." Luke said.

"Oh so move with the A, B, X, and Y Buttons and hold the stylus in my left hand!" Pit said.

"Lefties who want to use the Circle Pad can also use their right thumbs on the Touch Screen." Palutena said.

* * *

Light vs. Dark-

"Light vs Dark is Skyworld's mightiest sport." Pit said. "Step forward brave fighters!".

"In Light vs. Dark two teams of fighters square off against each other." Palutena said.

"Whenever fighters dies their team's life gauge decrease." Pit said.

"Fighters can equip any weapon from their collection." Palutena said. "But the higher your weapon's value the more life your team loses when you're defeated.".

"And when a team's life gauge is totally depleted i show up!" Pit said. "And the first team to take down the opposing team's angel wins.".

"Sometimes you'll even be rewarded with weapons and powers." Palutena said. "Take the weapons you earn here into the battle against the Underworld Army.".

* * *

Closing-

"You are now armed with the information necessary for battle." Palutena said.

"My brain feels bigger already!" Pit said.

"Lets hope it stay that way." Luke said.

"So with that out of the way it's time to take on the Underworld Army!" Palutena said.

"Roger that Lady Palutena!" Pit said.

"Let's get moving!" Luke said.

 **(And there the chapter don't miss the next chapter starting the adventure. bye have a beautiful time.)**


	2. The Return of Palutena

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kid Icarus cuz if i did i would have own the whole Nintendo company. So read and enjoy but if you don't like it leave and don't any negative comments!**

Chapter 1: The Return of Palutena

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Pit said.

"Come on let's get moving!" Luke said.

"It's been too long Lady Palutena." Pit said.

"Yes it's good to see you again my lady." Luke said.

"We can chat later boys." Palutena said. "But now it's time to fight The Underworld Army's invading.".

"Whoa! you weren't kidding!" Pit said.

"They're coming at us in different directions!" Luke said.

"If these are Underworld troops, are you saying Medusa's been." Pit said.

"Resurrected yes." Palutena said. "Though the goddess of darkness was defeated long ago she's back now and as goddess of light it's my duty to protect humanity from her.".

"Eh you worry too much!" Pit said.

"With us help you out we save the world." Luke said.

Medusa appears before Pit and Luke

"Medusa!" Pit shouts.

"So this is medusa i was thought she would have been uglier than this." Luke said.

"Hello there Pit and you too Palutena here to crash my homecoming party." Medusa said.

"Uh… this is definitely no party." Luke said.

"Oh and you might you be little worm?" Medusa asked

"My name is Luke second captain of Palutena's army and they only human to live in skyworld." Luke exclaimed.

"Soon it won't matter cuz you'll be dead right along with Pit." Medusa said. "Cuz what better way to celebrate my return than with a festive little bloodbath? After all i have been gone for 25 years.".

"They're moving their attack to the ground!" Pit said.

"Then so are we!" Palutena said, leading Pit and Luke to ground level, all the while being attacking Underworld troops sent by Medusa. "Your destination should be coming into view now.".

"Now they're attacking the town this isn't right!" Pit said.

"The people need your help I'd better get you over there." Palutena said.

"Please and thank you very much." Luke said.

As they reached the town floating above they heard people of the town cheering.

"Do you hear that do you hear the people's cheers?" Pit said. "They're celebrating the return of the goddess Palutena!".

"See this shows that the people haven't lost hope." Luke said. "But it's time to get serious and take out the Underworld Army.".

"Prepare for land battle boys." Palutena said.

* * *

Upon reaching the ground they boys proceed down an alleyway into the streets of the town taking out some shemum in the process.

"You're here to help the townsfolk so wipe out as many monsters as you can." Palutena said.

"Not a problem right pit?" Luke said.

"Yes we're on it." Pit said,Shooting some monoeyes.

"Hey i see a intensity gate let's go through it and pick up the treasure." Luke said,notifying Pit.

They through the gate only to come face to face with a Crawler accompanied by two Gyrazers.

"Whoa! i thought there was a treasure here not more enemies." Pit said in shock.

"No this just means we have to beat them then we get the treasure." Luke said.

The boys engage the monsters taking out the Gyrazers easily but the Crawler proved to be harder to deal with, getting shoted by cannon fire but found a weak spot and attacked it destroying completely receiving the treasure leaving through the gate to notice the sky turn blood red and what looks like a ball of fire lands on the ground and hops toward the colosseum.

"What was that?" Pit asked.

"Medusa has unleashed an evil beast in the colosseum you need to hurry there!" Palutena called.

"On our way my lady." Luke said.

The boys began to run up the staircases leading up to the colosseum lined with various enemies and out of nowhere a giant metal ball was toss out that will roll backdown the staircases take out some monster in the process once the boys made it past all of the monsters they were free to enter the colosseum.

* * *

"TWINBELLOWS!" Pit cried.

"The Underworld's faithful watchdog." Palutena said.

"Old Pit's gonna teach you some new tricks!" Pit yelled. "Now play dead!".

Twinbellows engulfed in a fiery aura charged at the boys Luke had successfully dodge the two head dog but Pit got hit and knocked on the ground. the beast was coming back for another charge but thinking quickly Luke get pit up to his feet and dodge the Flaming Charge making the beast collide with the wall make it dizzy taking this chance they closed in. Pit began shooting at it while Luke unleashed some melee attacks the the dog got up letting a roar the dog jump towards Luke trying to slash him with one of it's claws but dodge it perfectly.

"You're gonna have to do better than that ya mutt!" Luke cried.".

The dog breathes flames and use them to hurt Pit but not letting it happen Luke charged at the dog jumping towards his face and slaying off his horn the dog let out howl in pain.

"Get em Pit Finish em NOW!" Luke called.

Not wasting any time Pit charged at the dog and shoots a charged shot at the dog's chest.

"Yeah victory is ours!" Pit yells.

"Nicely done there Pit." Luke said.

The beast is killed and explodes into pillar of light. Medusa finally surrenders the town and her troops have retreated

"Listen well medusa!" Pit shouts "Your days of darkness numbered prepare to meet the light!".

"Let's return for now." Palutena said "This was just our first step in defeating medusa.".

"Before we come back my lady there is something i need to get first." Luke said picking up Twinbellows's cutoff horn "Ok now we can leave.".

* * *

Once they were back in skyworld Luke asked Pit for his first blade and rush to Palutena's chamber with the horn in his possession as well.

"My lady i have to come to make a few new weapons." Luke said.

"Ok Luke you remember how to do this right?" Palutena asked.

"Yes i do." Luke said putting three weapons in front of him Pit's first blade, the first blade they got in the first town, and the horn of twinbellows then gets on one knee into a prayer stance. "Help me out my lady.".

Then Palutena summons her staff began the fusion on the first blades creating the Wolf Claws, and the horn of twinbellows has been created into a cannon.

"Thank you for the help my lady now Pit has better weapons for the next mission." Luke said.

"Your welcome Luke now go put those weapons to good use." Palutena said

 **(And there the chapter don't miss the next chapter starting Magnus and the Dark Lord. so until then bye have a beautiful time.)**


End file.
